


主妇的故事

by BE_papas



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 在一个混乱的街区里，住着一群奇怪的人
Relationships: Ben Miller/William "Ironhead" Miller, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Male Character, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Ben Miller, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/William "Ironhead" Miller, William "Ironhead" Miller/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 琥珀酰胆碱

**Author's Note:**

> 写到哪里算哪里，上下篇无因果关系，坑了也别找我 | 大部分梗来自朋友们的自嗨脑洞，不属于我，不属于我，我只是瞎扩一通罢了。被雷倒都是我的错，谢谢阅读。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catfish和她的违禁药物的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 药物滥用提及

正如所有故事的开头一样，最开始总是平平无奇的小事，主人公没有注意到这个该死的预兆，最后事情一发不可收拾。  
对于住在这个混乱社区的Catfish来说，这个故事的引子来自于一支不见的琥珀酰胆碱。

Catfish的正职是护士，在一家小诊所工作。也许是命里和工作犯冲的缘故，上一家她工作过的医院，没两年就关门大吉。她平时就可劲儿薅医院的药，不是布洛芬那种没追求的便宜玩意儿，而是吗啡杜冷丁巴比妥之类，毒麻精放，除了没啥用还不好弄的放射物质，她什么都没少偷拿。后来趁着关张管理混乱，又顺走了两支琥珀酰胆碱。如果有人拿了她的吗啡，她可能很难点清楚，但是琥珀酰胆碱——那可是她的应急方案，少了一支都是大事。  
再说，吗啡杜冷丁可以用来爽，琥珀酰胆碱？乱用会死。  
没有说抽吗啡就不会死的意思。在她这儿嗨药过量升天的人，没有一打也有三五个，公关危机可以说是她继偷药之后的另一个长项。  
公关危机的第一步，深吸一口气。Catfish告诉自己，冷静，再冷静。  
——然后打电话给Pope。  
Pope是个鬼点子比好心思多得多的家伙，她们从小就认识，当时的Pope还是非法移民，她俩住在同个街区里，她快成年还是黑户，没有社保号也不好找工作，才16岁就傍了个本地人，靠他拿到了绿卡。  
电话响了五声，Pope没接，Catfish猜她肯定是又在谈生意——Pope定义的谈生意，包括但不限于公司开会、做掉碍事的家伙、陪大佬睡觉、走私等等等等，凡是能赚到钱的，都是生意。  
Pope的床和后备箱，永远睡着不同的人。  
这话是Ironhead说的。  
Catfish咬着指甲，给Ironhead播了电话。  
她接电话倒是够快，可Catfish一听到听筒里的低吟和喘息，就知道她在干嘛——谢天谢地，这可是一大早，她不腻的吗？  
“嗯？”  
黏腻的语调夹着呻吟窜进Catfish的耳朵，下一秒她就把听筒扔了出去。

没人指望得上，那就只能指望自己。  
Catfish开了一瓶杜松子酒，又煎了一个蛋，她打算先享用完早餐再干正事。  
今天不该她值班，因此她有足够的时间应对这次危机事件。  
首先是嫌疑人，能接近她放药的小冰柜的人除了她自己，就只有她的三个小孩和老公，她老公从来早出晚归，大女儿早就住到男朋友家，其他小孩都住校，没回家。昨天晚上她和几个朋友high到很晚，但是直到她老公回家之前，冰箱都一切正常。  
她的老公是个对药理一窍不通的白痴，尽管他不嗑药，Catfish还是细心地把药箱伪装成了面膜盒的样子。  
从时间上来说，只有可能是她老公的问题。  
虽然他对药物敬谢不敏，但是Catfish的原则是不相信任何男人。  
更何况，她早就怀疑那个人偷偷拿她种的大麻去单位卖了。如果他本来是想偷吗啡，但是分不清装药的安瓿瓶，结果拿错——那麻烦就大了。  
Catfish暂时还不想失去这份工作，也不想沾上过失致死的罪名，就算她最后能逃脱，也是个麻烦事。  
如果扩大一下嫌疑范围，就算知道她有药的人不在少数，对她具体把药放在哪儿门清的也只有Ironhead和Pope，Catfish不想怀疑她们俩——尽管Pope是个婊子，但是只要她开口，Catfish就会又卖又送地给她一大堆。  
要用别的方法。  
她从她的勃朗宁里退了一颗子弹，再用老虎钳夹破，把火药掸在药盒上。  
有几枚指纹，当然。  
她挨个比较了自己的指纹，没有异常，看上去主要是她的右手把指纹弄得到处是。  
既然这样的话——  
她尽力回想嫌疑名单里有谁有可能接触到手套，昨天晚上的回忆因为喝了太多酒变得有点模糊，但是她很确定没人戴手套。  
至于她的老公……昨天半夜回家不说，偏偏还要染头发，说是今天要出席一个重要场合，想看起来精神点。  
他确实戴了手套，为了抹染发膏。

Catfish现在在盘算不动声色地弑夫的可能性。这不是她第一次干这活，之前那次挺成功的，只是这次，她还没来得及给她老公投个可以让她享乐终身的保险，她也从未想过事情会恶劣至此，偷她东西的男人——她甚至不打算让他死得舒服。  
比如，她留了一瓶水银。  
不过制造汞中毒的麻烦是，单纯服用的作用并不大，汞蒸气定向打击太难了。  
不要紧，Catfish永远有planBCDEFG。  
她老公有糖尿病。葡萄糖对她来说不是问题，想有多少就能有多少，每次给他吃一小勺，都足够了。  
再不济，还有那只剩下的琥珀酰胆碱。  
和Pope那种爱用后备箱的人不同，Catfish从来走的都是正规程序。  
打扫卫生、打理后院的植物（主要种了大麻和罂粟，她跟所有人都说那个是虞美人），一边思考着怎样杀了她男人更经济实惠。好不容易忙得差不多，Catfish打算泡个澡犒劳自己。  
就在她解开胸罩的那一瞬间，有什么亮晶晶的东西随着弹开的乳房掉了下来，幸亏她眼疾手快，没让这玩意儿摔到地上。  
是那支不见了的琥珀酰胆碱。  
突然，昨天晚上的回忆像潮水一样朝她涌来：  
Pope带了从俄罗斯人那揩来的伏特加，她们三个都喝多了，Ironhead把上衣脱了在客厅跳肚皮舞，她和Pope打赌谁的乳沟能夹更多东西。  
她们俩都往乳沟里放了挺多药，忘了是谁赢，很可能是以做裁判的Ironhead断片儿为结局，最后肯定还剩这一瓶忘了拿走。她都忘了自己怎么走上床的，直到现在连衣服都没换。  
干。  
差点真的把人杀了。


	2. 顺风车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pope遇见Benny的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMC出没的underage sex注意

Pope被收养那年已经16岁了。  
那时她的父母还活着，好好的，但是她被收养了。  
因为她是非法移民，她需要绿卡。  
她声泪俱下地跟移民署的官僚讲自己如何童年不幸，如何父母双亡，如何渴望自由，演得她自己都要信了。  
说是收养，其实都是靠睡的。  
她的继父是个年过50的老光棍，在她的学校保管室工作。16岁的Pope青春无敌，胸和屁股一样挺，没有人不想做她的裙下之臣，光是她走路的姿态就能让一群小年轻射出来。  
她知道自己是美女。也丝毫不介意用肉体交易达成自己的目的，这个世界的弱肉强食，她从幼儿园就知道。  
所以当这个老头色眯眯地盯着她的胸部的时候，正在为非法移民身份发愁的Pope一下子眼睛都亮了起来。  
她只消把短裙往上撩一点点，再交换一下翘腿的坐姿，就会满意地看到对面的男人吞咽口水的狼狈样。  
百战百胜。  
被压在保管室的体操垫上的时候，她忍了很久才没把男人的命根子咬断。

Pope的养女身份持续了接近一年。  
白天她照常上学、偶尔对付一下青少年们蓬勃的性欲，晚上才是最艰难的部分。  
一辈子找不到女人的男人，除了性向问题，就是精神问题。和她一起躲在厕所抽烟的Catfish有点忿忿不平地说到——事实证明，她是对的。  
那个老男人暴戾得出奇，恨不得把她裹成人肉炸弹再让她上学，一旦被他发现她和别的男性亲热过的痕迹，就免不了被一顿暴打，或者干脆是没有道理的暴打，Pope曾经因为被他踢断两根肋骨，只好躲到Catfish家住。  
移民署的官员每次来访，她都装作无事发生——直到她拥有了合法身份。  
那天她专门穿了新买的内衣。轻薄得能透出粉嫩乳尖的胸罩和必须要除毛的内裤，以及蕾丝吊袜带。Pope从来不是那种纤细型的身材，相反，可以称之为丰盈：从线条柔和手臂到小腿，再到浑圆的乳房和微微凸起的小腹，不至于称之为赘肉，却微妙地被袜口勒出痕迹；内裤的细绳没进股沟，臀肉饱满又淫荡，像即将溢出的甜美汁液，蜂蜜色的肌肤泛着光泽，看上去十分可口。  
尽管青春就是她的本钱，她还是把自己的长发卷了卷，回忆着花花公子封面女郎的感觉化了妆，整好以暇地等男人回家。  
谁都对那样的Pope一亲芳泽。  
她开了两瓶红酒，一瓶被他倒进下水道并用红葡萄汁调包，她得确认自己不会喝醉；另一瓶则掺了点镇定剂——她和Catfish去药店偷的。最后把新买的软木塞塞回酒瓶，做上小记号，准备当着男人的面打开。她深谙一切击垮防备心的方法。  
一切都同她预料的一般，男人刚回家，就迫不及待地把撕扯她的内衣，把脸埋在她的双峰之间，贪婪地嗅闻年轻女孩乳沟间地幽香——她得想办法稳住男人。主动求欢是个不错的主意。  
Pope不是很擅长做饭，幸好这个世界上还有烤箱食品。在预热烤箱的时候她就被按在流理台上来了一发，手被折在背后，她根本没来得及脱下内裤，丝袜被抓出了几个口子；男人根本无所谓她会不会怀孕，也根本不介意伤到她，润滑和避孕套从一开始就不在他的计划里，他捞起Pope的腰便是一通横冲直撞，溢出来的精液一直流到她大腿上，混着她自己的体液，黏糊糊的。  
她不停劝酒。男人平时就有酗酒的习惯，酒精耐受度比一般人更高，这个步骤需要足够的耐心——反正她喝的是红葡萄汁，足够奉陪到底。酒足饭饱的男人似乎还没得到足够的释放，她扯着Pope的头发一边说着胡话。她不动声色地掰开了男人的手，引着他进了浴室。  
帮那个男人放好热水，再半推半劝地邀请他洗澡，极尽讨好之能事：Pope十分清楚怎样调动自己的面部肌肉，能摆出名为“谄媚”的表情，她甚至丝毫不在意自己被按到浴缸水里帮男人口交——上帝也想不到她能把游泳技巧用在这种地方。  
再强的老虎都都会懈怠，对于这个已经变成猎物而一无所知的男人来说，射精就是最松懈的时候。Pope跨出浴缸，忍住把嘴里的精液呕出去的冲动，她的内衣被湿透，丝袜黏在她腿上呈现出一种玻璃的效果，说是维纳斯也太过香艳，她即是淫欲本身。趁着男人恍惚地回味着她口腔的滋味时，她抓住他的脚踝，往上一提，平静的浴缸水一瞬间溢入了男人的鼻腔，他没什么机会挣扎，短短几十秒，世界就安静了下来。

Pope甩了甩头，用最快速度处理掉了自己的餐具，裹了浴袍就出门了。  
她想去Catfish家给自己制造不在场证明，为此她准备了天衣无缝的口供。就算那个腌臜男人很可能被人判定是事故死亡，她也不想给人留下把柄。  
那天下了大雨，Pope没带伞，很快浴袍就湿哒哒地包住了她，虽说早就进行过无数次心里建设，真正杀人的感觉和想象中的还是不同的。也不知道是因为冷还是害怕，她觉得自己快要撑不住了。  
Benny开着女朋友帮他买的车漫无目的乱逛的时候，看到了走在路边瑟瑟发抖的Pope。  
但凡是男人，看到楚楚可怜的美女总难免春心萌动，更何况那时的Pope光着脚，丝袜也被刮破了。  
他摇下车窗，询问Pope打算去哪。  
“我朋友家，但是她似乎不在，我被反锁在家门外了，现在我无处可去，能到您那儿先先避避雨吗？”  
随机应变一直是Pope最引以为傲的优秀品格。  
Benny一口答应。  
他把车停在铁路桥下，和Pope做了两次——以及之后的无数次。  
那时的Benny还是Ironhead的男朋友，而他和Pope结婚，则是很久之后的故事了。


	3. 避孕药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhead和她的外遇

Ironhead长得像清纯版的梦露，是全校人都公认的事实。但凡是偷藏过几本花花公子的毛头小子，没有一个不在意她：和Pope那种一颦一笑都诠释着欲望的女人不同、也和Catfish那种骨子里刻着野望的女人不一样，她更天真，更无辜，连眼角都是无害的钝圆形，比起梦露的媚眼如丝，她的眉眼更像未经人事的纯真少女，带着洛丽塔一般的娇俏；但是嘴唇仿佛一比一复刻了这位黄金时代女星，不仅有饱满的唇珠和肉感得恰到好处的下唇，嘴角微微上扬，看上去永远有似笑非笑的风情，甚至连唇边痣也和她一模一样。Ironhead连说话都像在给人口交——不知道是谁脑子里的下流幻想，总之传遍了全校。  
Benny就是被这个金发尤物俘获的愣头青之一。  
他和Ironhead在派对上聊得风生水起——一个颠覆大家认知的事实是，看上去文静乖巧的Ironhead喜欢玩重型摩托——他甚至把毯子盖在膝上，窝在沙发里任躺在他怀中的Ironhead玩弄他的老二。  
一来二去，Benny不知道怎么就成了全校直男记恨的对象，Ironhead每次和他同进同出，他都能感到芒刺在背。为了让男朋友好受一点，Ironhead去做了几次伴游女郎——她可是众星捧月级别的受欢迎，挣到的钱给Benny买了一辆二手福特野马，极大地满足了Benny作为高中男生的虚荣心。  
然后他就用那辆二手野马勾搭上了Pope。  
Ironhead闻到副驾驶上属于Pope的香水味的时候什么都没说，相反，她主动解开了制服衬衫，骑着Benny反反复复榨干了他。  
她没给Benny解释的机会——她自己脚下踩的船可比他多得多，只是曾经沧海难为水，比起等她钓的凯子，Benny实在算不上重要角色，哪怕自己曾经真的动情，恋爱那种，在明知他有新欢后反而一阵释然。倒是她的几个爱慕者知道了Benny劈腿的事，把那辆野马的四个轮胎全卸了，在二手市场上卖了个好价钱。

现在，Ironhead的老公是个大她不少的有钱男人，她在做伴游女郎的时候认识的，大概因为梦露是男人的童年女神，在他第一眼看到Ironhead的时候，被迷得快走不动路；哪怕一周的伴游时间到了，男人也仿佛被她勾走了魂儿，一天不发消息就坐立难安。  
Ironhead拿了他的钱，给Benny买了车。  
然后告诉他，自己一无所有，尽管生活所迫做伴游女郎，但他是自己第一个客人，从来没有人碰过她。  
她投机取巧地利用了男人的处女情结，尽管那时她几乎和飞车党里所有人都做过；她没少在床上夸他水平不错：事实证明，在哄男人开心这件事上，Ironhead可是世界冠军级的。  
以至于男人兴高采烈地把她娶回家的时候，根本不知道自己早就成了冤大头。  
原因还是和Benny有关。那个时候Ironhead还是太年轻，感觉自己不对劲的时候也没去医院检查，一直拖着，结果没两天问题闹大了，直接就上了流产的手术台。那是一次噩梦般的经历，她请了一个星期的假来对付自己一直流血和阵痛的下半身，却因为预后不佳又返工了一次——倒不是再也不能怀孕，只是手术器械从下体进入的感觉又冷又硬，无影灯照进分开的双腿时，让她有种自己即将被剖为两半的错觉，持续钝痛且淌血的下半身也不是什么美好的回忆。这次经历给她留下了深刻的心理阴影。  
从此她从来不忘随身携带安全套。  
但是，她的老公是个传统的人，一心想要儿女绕膝，他试过很多方法，包括但不限于计算Ironhead的生理期、特殊的做爱体位、反复的科学检查甚至诸如“月圆之夜容易受孕”之类的迷信。  
最后，他们俩决定求助于试管婴儿。

Ironhead怀不上孩子的原因只有一个。  
她每天都在吃避孕药。  
并骗她男人说那个是维生素E。

她选了Catfish所在的诊所做试管。  
好巧不巧的是，Benny也在那家诊所……做保安。  
巧笑倩兮地挽着自己男人，在Benny看到她的时候抛个倾倒众生的媚眼——在他们的暗号里，这表示“来做吧”。  
但在这之前，她要昏昏欲睡地听完医生的长篇大论，Ironhead并记不清试管婴儿具体有哪些步骤，就囫囵签了同意书，医生给她开了促排卵药，并要求她老公到个小房间里，安排取精。  
说是取精，就是自慰。小房间里有足够的成人电影和杂志，但是男人觉得兴趣寥寥。抱着不打扰他的心情，Ironhead溜进了Benny的值班室，并给Catfish打了个电话，要她帮忙掩护。  
刚刚进值班室的门，Ironhead就忍不住推着Benny吻了上去，成为人妻的她愈发丰腴，仿佛成熟待采的果实，娇艳欲滴；她毫不犹豫地对Benny上下其手，隔着长裤撩拨他的性器，一如既往地大胆进攻。  
Catfish满脸堆笑地推开门，发现男人正在看一本《花花公子》，两腿之间那块丝毫没有苏醒的迹象。她不动声色地抽走那本杂志，跨坐在男人腿上，抱着他的脖子，用阴阜蹭着男人裤裆里的火热，满意地看它一点点变大。  
Ironhead坐在桌子上，背后是满墙的实时监控视频——以往盯着它们就是Benny的工作——而现在，他正埋头于她的双峰之间，手指玩弄着她早就泛滥成灾的小洞，发出淫荡的水声。他们头顶的摄像头依然工作着，只要Benny抬起头，就能在监视屏上看到半裸的Ironhead的实时live。  
Catfish用嘴帮男人戴上安全套，自顾自地骑上他，男人的手捏在她的大腿上，力道大得足以在她腿上留下手印：和Ironhead那种喜欢被服务的类型不同，Catfish野性且热情，她腰部的力量恰到好处，甚至不用抬起身体，只靠摆腰就足够让男人的阴茎在她身体里抽插；而下体的厮磨加剧了他们的快感，只要她想，她就有让所有男人都在十分钟内缴械的本事。  
Ironhead连裙子都没脱，只是把丝袜撕掉，就让Benny长驱直入，她知道她老公很快，遇到Catfish更快，她得用一切方式节约时间。她舔咬Benny的耳朵，半呻吟半吐息地说着她能想到的最下流的情话，在对方忍不住的时候，用小腿勾住他的腰，好让他全射进最深处。  
Catfish从男人身上起来，笑得像一只偷腥成功的猫，男人软掉的阴茎从她身体里滑出来，她小心地摘下安全套，把里面的精液倒进采样瓶。  
“谢谢合作”，她说。  
门外的Ironhead扯着自己的裙子，来掩饰自己面色潮红的尴尬，但是男人看上去根本没在意她的状态。  
“我们回家吧。”


	4. 七年之痒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhead似乎进入了和老公的倦怠期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les sex描写，注意避雷，脑洞是一个法国广告，是teki发我的代餐，我只能把它写得这么雷，慎点慎点都是我的错

Ironhead和老公结婚了很多年。  
虽然一开始那个男人就大她不少，但是她还没预料到现在这种情况。  
她男人对她的热情正在慢慢消减——这不是讲Ironhead就是什么对爱情忠贞不二的女人，恰恰相反，她背着老公上过的男人能排满整个街区——但是世界上居然有男人对她不感兴趣？  
她千千万万会不允许。  
Ironhead在很小的时候就被嗑药的父母卖给了人贩子换钱，所以她并不知道自己真正的出身。  
人贩子几经转手，把她卖给了一个黑社会。那时只有4岁的Ironhead丝毫不知道将会发生什么。正所谓不幸中的万幸，这个有点理想的黑社会把她养大并教她各种知识：除了基础的文学谈吐，还包括如何色诱、如何处理尸体、如何在困境中逃生、如何易容等等。  
她15岁被人从黑社会里救出来，才发现自己所学东西的和学校教的内容有天壤之别。  
她上学、加入机车帮，认识了第一个让她死心塌地的男朋友Benny，靠自己毕生所学帮Benny买了车，并泡上了现在的老公。  
那时她的魅力无往不胜，Ironhead反省着这些年的自己：她保养精致，每周做一次美容；天天去健身房，全身上下也没见一丝赘肉；手部护理和头发护理也没落下，指尖纤细柔软金发光泽顺滑；甚至每天还会抽空做凯格尔运动，让自己在床上也能好状态——  
到底哪里出了问题？

好在，她现在有狗头军师们。  
尽管关于色诱的理论Ironhead早就烂熟于心，实际操作也数不胜数，但是黑帮从来没教她怎样处理七年之痒。她试过穿着男人喜欢的透视内衣和吊带袜在屋里走来走去，没用，他看她就像看空气；她也试过让男人吃醋，她把Benny请回家吃饭，当着老公的面摸他的手，还是熟视无睹；她也曾忧愁地对着镜子打量自己的细纹，但她发现她对除了她老公以外的男人的吸引力是500%。  
“天涯何处无芳草。”Pope瘫在沙发上，嚼着甘草糖，眼睛也没离开过俗套的爱情电视剧，“如果他不感兴趣了，你也找咯。Benny给你，随便用。”  
另一边的Catfish忙着给自己倒酒，“离婚之前记得敲一笔钱……如果你要弑夫我也可以帮忙。”  
“嗯哼”，Pope应声，“我可以借你后备箱。”  
“毕竟我是个贪心的人。比起五百个喜欢我的人，我更在意那一个不感兴趣的。”Ironhead头也没抬，正在给Pope涂指甲油，她设计了一个特别棒的新款式。  
“就这么说定了！我帮你！”  
Pope欣赏着自己的手，自顾自地下了决定。

但是Ironhead怀疑，她嘴上说着帮忙，实际上是复仇。  
她早就知道这个女人一旦流露出热忱，一定图谋不轨。要问原因？当然为了报复她和Benny不明不白。  
毕竟，当个像Pope这样货色的女人，穿着叉开到腰部的长裙住到她家里，任谁都会产生疑心，Ironhead又不傻，她学过的课程告诉她，Pope正在进行一场教科书般标准的色诱。  
Pope和Ironhead，完全是两种不同类型的美艳：Ironhead清纯又无辜，Pope则浑身洋溢着奔放的风情，她像古早西部电影里出现在酒馆中跳着弗拉明戈的女人，一举一动都写着欢迎光临任君品尝。  
很明显，男人就是对Ironhead式的明丽纯真疲惫了——她就像很多年前广告片里笨手笨脚的主妇；或者干脆是陈年爱情片里的朱丽娅罗伯茨，而男人觉得厌烦，他不想再配合她——他们俩本来也始于肉体交易罢了。  
现在，男人看Pope的眼神说明了一切。就像他有一双带着X光的眼睛一样，Pope的裙子，Pope的内衣，在他面前全都不存在，仿佛她下一秒就会在他面前忸怩求欢，张开双腿吞下他的阳物似的。  
Pope的媚眼，勾得他都快站不稳了。  
Ironhead搅着沙拉，毫不意外事情进展成了这样。男人开始主动剃胡子，使用须后水，还会洗衣服和整理床被——他偷偷拿走用来打手枪的Pope的内裤，她就装作没看见吧。  
不管怎么说，试着帮忙分担家务的男人让Ironhead感到了一丝舒心。  
可奇怪的是，据Ironhead所知，他们俩从来没有真的睡到一起过。  
Pope本该睡客房，但她和Ironhead软磨硬泡，最后变成她们俩睡主卧，男人睡客房——这倒不是说她老公有意见，只要他想，能和Pope做爱的场合多得是，那个男人基本三分钟就缴械了，他们俩可以趁Ironhead出门购物上班的时候来上好几发，但是没有，从来没有。  
Ironhead反复检查了自己装在家里的监控器，确定它们功能没出问题——不是说她真的在意他们做过啥的，她实在有点担心Pope会怀孕。毕竟，不是谁都像她一样天天吃避孕药。

故事的谜底总有一天会揭开。  
对Ironhead来说，她最关心的，就是Pope那成谜的动机。说实在的，她很感谢Pope，尽管她的老公并没有对她重燃爱火，但是突然变得干净整洁也让她很难不开心。所谓无心插柳柳成荫，倒是不能说Pope这个忙帮得不好，只是她到她家来蹭吃蹭喝蹭住，肯定不是为了把她老公改造成卫生标兵。  
那天，Pope精心准备了三个人的烛光晚餐：白兰地，牛肋排，南瓜浓汤配煎包，甚至还有草莓蒙布朗作为餐后甜点。  
Ironhead从来没想到她如此不胜酒力，两杯下肚就两眼昏花——她应该猜到这是Catfish的小药箱在恰到好处地发挥作用——她的意识清醒，身上却没有力气，喝完汤之后只能软软地瘫在椅子上。  
然后她看见Pope——不是她男人也不是Benny，甚至不是男的——跨坐在她腿上，柔软的肉体贴着她的身子，像一包火热的棉花，又像刚刚煮沸的牛奶，难怪男人都喜欢用柔若无骨来形容女人，Pope就是这样的极品。  
她的手像蛇，游走到她的衣服里，刚刚修饰过的指尖微凉；她一瞬间就解开了Ironhead的内衣，比她认识的所有男人都快。  
Pope亲吻她胸部的时候，她的老公坐在旁边，整个人的脸上写满了难以置信，告诉他小行星明天就撞地球他的表情也不见得会更惊讶，他并没有勃起，就算看着美女互相抚慰也没有——他真的还会勃起吗？老实讲，女人的技术可比他好多了，她捧住她的乳房，用舌尖勾勒乳头的形状，轻轻地舐咬让Ironhead不受控制地夹紧双腿，她湿得可怕。  
可因为药力的作用，她的抵抗十分徒劳，Ironhead只能眼睁睁地看着自己被Pope玩弄，胸口亲吻到肚脐，再被褪下内裤，湿漉漉的阴户暴露在空气中。  
Pope把她的双腿分开，让粉嫩的部分呈现在她面前：那里温润得根本不需要其他任何润滑，水迹一直流到大腿，连椅子上都是。她的指尖沾了一点爱液，再在她腰侧揉开，力度轻得仿佛搔痒，让Ironhead发出仿佛被逗笑的哼声。  
紧接着她就笑不出来了，手指没入她的身体，手掌则磨蹭着最敏感的部分，同时在她小腹上印下细碎的吻：Pope从来都懂多管齐下，不管是对女人还是男人。Ironhead透过自己睫毛的缝隙，看到她老公愣在椅子上，八成是还没碰自己就已经泄了。她没力气说话，只能通过越来越急促的呻吟和鼻音提醒Pope自己即将高潮：好在Pope懂她，于是放慢了手上的速度，让她的快感变得漫长，最后忍不住惊叫出声。  
男人走了过来，吻了Ironhead。  
“你真美”，他说。

Ironhead找到Catfish的时候，她正在后院伺弄自己的大麻。  
“啊哈，因为那件事吗，”Catfish头也没抬地说，“因为你睡了Benny嘛。总之你又没亏。”  
那确实是她人生最棒的经历了，即便是身经百战的Ironhead也不得不承认这个事实，能比Pope技术还好的男人大概还没生出来。  
只是，现在她的老公变得只爱看她自慰，尽管比起之前的不闻不问好了点，但果然还是哪里有问题吧？


	5. 一劳永逸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catfish偶尔行善积德（阉割预警，可能导致不适

和Ironhead不同的是，Catfish的老公虽然早出晚归，辛勤得更甚衔泥筑巢的燕子，在床上的基本表现可是远不止及格。  
之前，只要是他放假的情况，就会逮着Catfish从院子里做到屋里，就连他们的邻居听了那样的动静也会觉得羞愧；他们俩的孩子不在家的时候，还会有各种小玩意儿助兴。Catfish甚至在乳尖穿了环，不管穿不穿内衣，总能在看到若隐若现的凸起。  
所以Catfish才看不上Ironhead老公。男人不行就该睡到六尺之下，让新的顶上。有钱又如何，她有继承遗产的一百万种方法。  
但是即便是热情成熟的Catfish，也会遇到特殊情况——比如现在，她在老公的衬衫里发现了一根金色的长发。  
她的发色是深栗色，Pope是更拉丁范的黑发；Ironhead倒是金发，但是远没有这么长。  
她留心了一下老公最近的生活习惯，早出晚归一直没变，求欢频率倒是比之前少了。那次Catfish几乎是半强迫他做爱，他过了好久才硬起来，之前那个一做三个小时的家伙仿佛被调包了；一直以来他都习惯用冷香，哪怕是那种冲到人两眼一黑的雪松味他也甘之如饴，可现在他的西装却有股若隐若现的甜香味，就像所有人认为的狐狸精会用的那种，总之肯定不属于她认识的人；Catfish甚至翻了男人的电话簿——倒是没有可疑人物，但是有一页被撕去，让她不得不在意。  
答案似乎昭然若揭，男人有了外遇。  
倒不是说Catfish就是会相信从一而终那套屁话的人，Pope的老公和Ironhead的老公她都睡过，并且她合理认为她们俩对她的老公也来者不拒。  
问题当然不出在这里。

Catfish搅拌着准备做蛋糕用的蛋糊，猜想老公的外遇对象大概是什么样的人。  
也许是他的秘书，就像老电影里的刻板印象那样，穿着包臀的红裙子，金发的大波浪卷得一丝不苟，跟时装广告里一样；她走路扭得比迈克尔杰克逊还夸装，同样红色的高跟鞋在地板上敲得一响一响；她估计比Catfish要高挑，但是会跪在宽大的办公桌下面，趁男人在工作的时候帮他吸出来。她把吻印在男人的衬衫领子上，靠唇印来挑选阿玛尼的色号。  
Catfish恶狠狠地给蛋清打出泡沫，她老公的秘书是褐色短发，但是万一她突然换发型——谁知道呢？  
又或许只是宾馆的一夜情。那个女人有着庸俗的、类似于Ketty的化名，老鸨教了她如何取悦男人，她也会在给男人口交的时候含一小口冰水这样的小技巧，不过她所有的优点都在那张脸上。她最开始放得不太开，后来主动约男人夜夜笙歌，叫得比皇后乐队开live aid时合唱的we will rock you还大声。廉价的口红和妆面蹭在男人的衬衫上，一股浓浓的脂粉味。金发是她染的，漂过很多遍的发尾分了叉，如果不用护发素使劲堆就会像水草一样结成一堆。  
如果只是这样的女人，他大概不会流连很多次。  
或者——  
他们在一个聚会上认识，女人的金色长发得体地打着卷，松松地垂在锁骨两侧。她穿着低胸的礼服，看上去却一点都不艳俗，相反，她像个谈吐文雅的大家闺秀，把头发别在耳后的手指节小巧精致。她巧笑倩兮，就像无数男人青春期春梦里的班花，只一笑，男人就能丢了魂。尽管看上去矜持，她可是取悦男人的高手，并非简单的房中术，她总能在各种地方微妙地维持男人的自尊。只要她开口，男人会倾其所有讨她欢心。  
Catfish想把手边的鸡蛋全部砸到墙上。

再一次，她并不笃信什么狗屁忠贞不渝，可她知道自己想要什么：尽管她现在还没有弑夫的计划，那都是因为让男人活着她能拿到更多的钱，她需要钱来维持体面，她需要钱来保证她衣食无忧，杀了下金蛋的鹅并不能得到更多金蛋，这点Catfish清楚不过。  
她也很清楚男人只逞一时之快的尿性。  
所以，万一万一他偷懒不戴安全套，万一他外面的女人怀孕，用这件事要挟她离婚——倒不是讲以Catfish的手腕做不到倒逼男人净身出户或者独吞男人遗产，只是那时会很麻烦，多一事不如少一事。  
一个绝妙的计划浮现在Catfish的脑海里。  


事情的开始总和贪杯脱不了干系，这个手段Pope爱用，Catfish爱用，就连当年偶尔仙人跳的Ironhead也爱用。她们谨慎得很，但凡杯子离开了自己的视线便不会再碰，给男人下药可是轻车熟路。这次Catfish用了点猛的，除了只让人昏睡、一点疼就清醒的大路货，还有正点的巴比妥，静脉注射，从医院弄来的。  
因为担心自己一个人无法顺利完成，她的姐妹，Pope和Ironhead，被她叫来帮忙。  
她们把男人平放在沙发上，扒掉了他的长裤。Ironhead看到男人的生殖器，吹了一声口哨。  
“你没见过吗？”Pope给男人的下体挤上剃须泡沫，趁Catfish去洗手消毒的时候剃光了男人的耻毛——在相反的地方挤剃须泡的感觉真怪。  
“当然——”Ironhead听上去故意拖长了语调，她正在帮Catfish清点器械。手术刀，手术剪，纱布，分离钳，天知道她怎么从医院里弄来这么多玩意儿，她明明只是个护士罢了，“见过，很多次。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Pope心照不宣地答应。Catfish经常在她俩面前吹她（不知道第几任）老公多能让她满足，勾得人心痒痒。抱着宁可错杀一千不可放过一个的心情，Ironhead和Pope都对这个男人验过货，要说厉害也确实挺厉害，Ironhead时常羡慕得不行。  
从洗手间出来的Catfish举着双手，穿着标准的手术防护服，口罩遮掉了她大半张脸。  
Catfish从来没当过主刀医生。她倒是看过别人动手术很多次，但愿手术的过程不会出错——反正输精管结扎是个小手术，肯定没问题。  
她在脑海里把大概的步骤过了一遍又一遍，很多内容还是她从谷歌上下载的，现学现卖；为了以防万一，她把电脑也放在了旁边，方便自己在遇到问题的时候在线寻求解决。  
家里没有无影灯，只有几盏落地灯。Pope饶有兴味地抄着手，看着Catfish切开男人的阴囊。  
输精管并不难找，尽管没学过太多手术技巧，偷来的技术也没太差；她用分离钳小心地剥开输精管周围的血管，再用尼龙线结结实实系紧它，另一侧如法炮制；最后用创可贴贴上伤口就行。唯一的问题可能是，Catfish要确保在男人精液里彻底没精子之前，控制他的性生活。  
他从此不会让任何人怀孕。Catfish甚至觉得自己是在做善事，反正男人根本不会为了自己的孩子负责。  
“你想好怎么跟他解释这个伤口了吗？”  
完成手术之后，帮忙收拾的Pope有点忧心地戳了戳男人的脸颊，他看上去没有一丝苏醒的迹象。  
也不知道这是好事是坏事，巴比妥过量会死，这点大家都清楚，她们仨没谁是麻醉医师，给药全依Catfish的感觉。  
“想好了。”Catfish探了一下男人的鼻息，放心地继续收拾自己的止血钳。

男人果然对自己身上突然多出来的伤痕摸不着头脑  
他没有剃毛的习惯，也不知道怎么回事下体突然光溜溜走路生风。  
实在忍不住，他在准备和Catfish亲热的时候问了她——Catfish猜他问了所有和他做过的人——自己的伤疤怎么回事。  
“喏”，Catfish分开腿，嫩肉上的金属装饰十分醒目。  
“我打了几个钉，在下面，划伤不是故意的，也许我还是不太会骑乘吧。”


End file.
